Dots first date
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: It's been at 6 years since Flik has seen the Circus Bugs !


As the ant colony prepares for the Circus troupes arrival , As Queen Atta said, It's been long while since have seen them last ! I wonder there doing! As teen Princess Dot Added , Me Too ! I miss Mrs Francis too, My blueberry scout friends made her something too!

As Dots Teen friends say ! You said it Dot ! Yay! Can't wait to see the Circus troupe too! Added one ! As Dot said , we're going to go wait for there arrival Okay Atta! Flik!

As Queen Atta said! Okay ! Dot ! Stay close by ok ! As Teen Dot said ! Ok Atta! I'll stay on the island ! I promise! As Dot and her friends went go await for the Circus Bugs arrival!

As Queen Atta said! Teenagers, What are we gonna do with them ! As Flik said, Dot has become quite an adventurous she takes from me! That's for sure! As Queen Atta smiles with the agreement! As Queen Atta smiles and kisses Flik ! As Queen Atta tells Flik ! That she's pregnant!

As Flik paused and Said, Wow ! Queen Atta this amazing and absolutely awesome we're going to be parents!

This wonderful news ! As Atta said! Yes! We're going to have a baby like it to be a surprise on the gender though! As Flik said! This is going awesome will Haft to get the room prepped the room for the baby and I can invent a special baby proof

walker ! As Queen Atta said, I know your excited, but the baby won't be born another week or so ! This will be exciting news to tell the Circus Bugs Too , they will be so thrilled! As Flik goses to Atta and puts his hand her belly to feel where the baby is !

As if right on cue, A familiar sound of Wings buzzing and it was the Circus Bugs they have finally arrived the Circus Bugs landed , The Ant colony greets them ! As Dot said! Hurray Flik , Atta the Circus Bugs are here! I'm going to go greet them ! As Teen Dot at 14 in a half years old , flies over to the Circus Bugs to greet them !

As Queen Atta and Flik walk over to greet the Circus Bugs ! As Queen Atta said! Hello ! Long time no see how have you been ! As Flik said! Hey Guys what's up !

Long time no see ! How are you guys !

As Rosie said! Oh Flik Hunny, Hi Were doing great ! We just thought it's been some time we planned to come see you !

Rosie gives Flik a hug and Queen Atta Too! As Rosie said! Congratulations Your highness I see your pregnant! So do you know what the gender is ! As Atta said! Thank You! But I'll rather have it be a surprise on the gender !

As Francis said! Hey there Flik congratulations buddy looks your going to be a father! As Slim said! That's so wonderful Flik ! As Heimilick Added ! Yeah! It's so exciting! As Gypsy said, If you ever need a baby sitter me and Manny can help ! As Manny said, Congratulations Flik my dear boy ! Looks to me your going to be father my boy ! As Flik said! Thanks guys! I'm so glad you're here !

As Molt said We Were glad we would make it Flik ! Congratulations on becoming a father ! When are you expecting !

As Flik said! Atta said in another week or so ! But for the time being Atta wants it be a surprise! As The Circus Bugs went OOH!!!! As Teen Dot said! Hi everyone! Hi Miss Francis ! As Francis said! Hi there Dot it's nice to see you again, You've grown since I last saw you weren't you just a little ant! As Teen Dot said! Yep ! I'm 14 in a half now and a lot more taller same thing with my Blueberry Friends Too! As If in cue Dots Teen group shows up and said Hi Miss Francis ! As Slim added Your 14 in a half now ! As Heimilick Added in , Yeah You have gotten taller now Dot !

As Teen Dot said, Thank you guys ! It's so great to see you ! Yep ! I'm a teen now! I'm not small anymore, Even though the boys are still as annoying as usual but I try not to let them get to me! As Francis added we'll that's one way to ignore the boys !

Without beating them up ! As Dot said guess what so there's a special Night events for my school it's tonight and I was wondering if anyone wants to be My date!

As Slim added, What's it for and could it be anyone! As Dot continued Added , Well it's for my school for Achieving Middle School! I'll just be moving forward from 7th grade to the 8th grade! And also anyone can come but I kinda do have someone in mind ! As Teen Dot budded her eye lashes at the Circus troupe !

As Rosie said! Like who dear! Who is it that you want to invite to your nighttime date! As Teen Dot said! I'm looking right at him! As The Circus troupe turned around and stared at Dim! As Dim got Shy and blushes red! As Slim added , You wanna invite Dim as your date ! As Teen Dot said! Yes! Dim doses recognized me right , Also haven't heard Him say anything! So I figured Dim would have remembered Me !

As Rosie said, of course Dim remembers you Dot , Dim is just being Shy right Know! As Rosie points out that Dots Blueberry teenage friends were Admiring Dim, Dim got Shy during the process of the conversation! Therefore , Rosie said! That's Awesome idea , Dot inviting Dim to go out with Dot on her nighttime date!

As The other Bugs agreed with that idea!

As Rosie said! It's a date Than Dot ! Will get Dim situated later for the date tonight! See you soon ! As Princess Dot said, Ok Than Can't Wait For the date tonight! See you tonight Dim! As Dot waves cutely and gives a blow kiss! Dim got more Shy!

As Teen Dot walk off to go get ready for tonight! Meanwhile another Male Ant who went by name Tony ! As Tony saw Dot and realized She asked her friends instead of Him! As Tony said, What so Dot asked her friends instead of me ! As Tony's friend Daniel came up saying! What happened! Tony added , Dot has already asked someone! She asked her Friends instead of Me! I was even going to ask her out too!

It look like we got ourselves a competition going on here ! Daniel ! We're going to attend this function too ! And teach this So called friend of Dots a lesson!

As Daniel says! Wait Tony shouldn't we Not get involved with this and just the other girls to go out with them ! As Tony said , Look we Haft to show this so called friend of Dots and show Him that we mean business! As Daniel said! Oh okay Tony your the boss ! I just thought there plenty of other girls we can ask ! Shouldn't we just let Dot go !

As Tony said! Do I have to repeat myself to you ! As Daniel shrugs said! Never mind !

As Tony said good now come on ! As Daniel said ! Okay! Daniel followed his friend back into the anthill to get ready for the event !

Than meanwhile, teen Dot in the anthill in her room is getting ready for the Big night for her first ever date and is even with Dim! As Her Sister Queen Atta comes into the room and said Hey ! There Dot , so you excited! So who did you ask to go out on your date ! As Teen Dot said! I asked the Circus Bugs and wanted to invite Dim!

As Queen Atta said, Oh yeah I know who Dim is , Dim is kinda the Shy Young Rhino Beetle, That's always with Rosie! As Teen Dot said! Yep that's the one , Rosie said, That Dim was being Shy But She Said He remembers me though I guess it was when Dim saw me !

Dim got Shy and didn't even Said a word at any point! Ever since they got to the anthill! As Queen Atta said, Oh ! That's is true too , Flik did actually mention that Dim is pretty Shy and really doesn't talk a whole a lot either ! As Queen Atta continued, Hope you have fun later on , Hope your Blueberry teen group doesn't Scare Dim too much ! As Teen Dot said, Don't worry I'll just let them know , Dim is pretty Shy and won't be as interactive as much! As Queen Atta said, Awe your being a great friend for Dim! I know this party event of yours will be great !

As Dot said, Okay Atta thank you ! Wanna help me get ready ! As Atta said! Sure thing I'll help you out ! As Teen Dot said! Do you think I can give Dim one of these Flower bracelets, Atta said! Now Dot we don't wanna make Dim wear something that He won't be comfortable with! As Dot said! That's true you do have a point too! Can I give this to you than ! As Queen Atta said! Of course you can Dot ! I would love this very much ! As Dot and Atta gave each other a sisterly hug ! As Atta finished with Curling up Teen Dots Antennas And Puts Small flower petals around to look like Flower corsages !

Meanwhile, back outside! Rosie was helping Dim get ready ! As Dim got Shy and quiet, very quick ! As Rosie said! It's okay Dim this will be fun ! I think you will have a good time Dim! I promise you Dim, Dot will be with you the whole time and Will stay next to you ! As Dim Shyly Blushes Red nervously at the moment when Rosie mentioned Of Dot getting in close ! As Rosie said, Dim ! It's okay everything will be okay Dim! I promise you Dim, This will be fun ! Dot really wants to be close friends with you !

As Dim Shyly spoke up in his deep voice, Dim doesn't know if this will be much fun with Princess Ant ! As Rosie said, in her motherly tone Dim , It's okay don't worry it will be ok ,Just go out there and have a blast ! As Dim Shyly Moaned ! As Rosie finished getting Dim ready !

As Flik was inventing some stuff once again! As Flik was putting together an invention that will a baby walker for when Flik and Atta baby is born ! As Queen Atta walks over to Flik , with her pregnant belly getting bigger by the minute, As Queen Atta said, Hey there Flik hows it going ! As Flik turned and said! Oh Your highness, I'm just working on this very cool invention this will be so amazing it's a baby walker for the baby ! As Flik gets more excited by the minute ! As Queen Atta gives Flik a kiss ! As Atta said, I think you will make a wonderful father ! As Flik said! I think you're going to make a wonderful mother Your Highness! Queen Atta said ! Why thank you Flik ! As Flik said, No Problem Your Highness! As Queen Atta continued! It looks like Dot has a date with one of the Circus Bugs! As Flik said! Oh yeah ! Gypsy told me a while ago , It so cool that Dot is going out with Dim! Although Rosie mentioned Dim is Shy , But Rosie Said, It will be slow process and will take him time to get comfortable around Dots friends of course too !

As Queen Atta said, Oh yeah that's definitely true too , Dot actually told me the same thing that Rosie did tell her Dim is Shy ! As Attas attention was off Fliks and was wondering hope it work out ok with Dim going out with Dot tonight! As Atta watches From a distance where Rosie is getting Dim ready , But Dim was very Shy about it ! It's like Dims confidence isn't quite there yet ! As Flik comes over and said ! Oh maybe Dim got Shy and didn't know how He was supposed to respond to it ! But I'm pretty sure Rosie can help figure it out to help out Dim!

Then , Back with the other Circus Bugs Pt Flea who had came with his troupe and said! Ok! Fellas listen up , There are lots of

Acts we need to get threw and as Pt gathered the Circus Bugs after realizing Rosie and Dim weren't present! As Pt flea said! Hey where's Rosie and Dim! As Francis said! Rosie getting Dim ready Princess Dot asked him out on a date !

As Pt flea said! What not at this time we Haft to put on our show , And if no show than that means no money Kapessh , Now get Rosie and Dim back over here that way we can get a show going for the ants !

As Slim added , Now hang on just moment Pt! ! There's no point of rushing things ! Why can't we just have fun for once ! As Francis added , Yeah like what Slim said!

Heimilick Added , Yiah ! This is a really big deal Pt by the way Dot did ask Dim out !

As Pt Said! Don't tell me you Yahoos are trying to bag out on this performance for performing for the ants! As Slim says "What's the Big Deal, Can't your new intern Molt, Fill in for Rosie and Dim's Part Tonight?!" Pt Flea Says "No, I can't rely on him anyways, Between You And Me, He Sucks Anyways! Now , You better do as I said! Or your Fired Kapessh ! As Manny interrupted and said, Now Wait just a minute Pt, You can't be so bossy , Selfcentered and greedy! As Gypsy adds in , Hes Right Pt ! We can't be always trying to do everything you want us to do !

As Francis adds in saying, Yeah ! You can't always boss us around you know you little blood sucking parasite!

As Pt flea got fed up with the troupes Request that Pt said! Aggggh ! Alright fine ! Will take a day off and have free day but only until tomorrow! Kapessh ! As the rest of the Circus Bugs nodded there heads and Pt said! Good alright go ahead and play go due your own stuff ! I'll be in the wagon doing some paper work !

As The Circus Bugs agreed and went to go hangout with the ants to see if Queen Atta or Flik need any help on anything important!

As Pt flea made a gruff and went into the wagon do work on his paper work , As Pt flea was saying, Those's yahoos are so stubborn sometimes but although it was all me that brought those Bugs together to form a Circus Troupe in the first place well there figure it out sooner or later !

As Pt flea went to work with his papers ! While he's looking at all the Bugs contracts! Pt did come to a realization that His Circus troupe really dose try to do there best at there performance! As Pt thinks on it and Said! I guess I was a little bit harsh on them ! How about this I'll give all them free allowances ! Of what great job there doing on there performances some do need to work on it more but either wise absolutely perfect! And by looking at there contracts now I know how old they all are ! As Pt is working!

Meanwhile, Flik and Queen Atta are busy helping each other with making some stuff to prepare for when there Baby comes ! Flik Added , this is so amazing Your Highness I mean Atta! We're going to be parents in just a few weeks as Queen Atta said, Oh yes! Same here Flik It won't be to long as Queen Atta feels Her pregnant belly and she feels a kick !

As Atta said! Oh ! Flik come here feel the baby is moving! As Flik paused what he was doing and smiles and walks over and He feels Atta's Pregnant belly and said! Wow! Hey there little guy , can't wait to meet you ! As Queen Atta chuckles at what Flik just said! Atta said! No silly it's a girl ! As Flik paused and said, Oh I mean hey there little gal ! It's me your daddy!

As Manny and Gypsy walked over to Flik and Queen Atta ! As Manny said! Well my boy , How's is it feel that your going to be a father! As Gypsy said! I bet your going to have a wonderful child ! As Flik said! Thank you Manny ! Gypsy! It's kinda going feel wonderful becoming a father ! As Queen Atta said! We haven't quite figured out names yet but I just went in for a Ultra sound and it's a girl! As Manny and Gypsy were so pleased about the good news that Flik and Attas Baby is a girl ! Manny added , My dear boy , This is so wonderful , Gypsy let's us prepare some gifts for when Flik and Attas Baby is born ! As Gypsy said! Okay Manny right behind you dear ! Manny added , yes of course! Manny accidentally bangs into a nearby stone and Manny goses Oowww!

Gypsy Added , Just walk around the away dear! As Manny said, Yes ! Of course!

As Gypsy said! I'll better go help out Manny ! He's becoming a little bit blind to where he can't in front of him! See you soon ! Flik , Atta! As Manny said! Gypsy dear ! As Gypsy said! I'm coming Manny !

As Gypsy walks off to help aid Manny , As Flik and Atta Both chuckled at that moment! As Atta said, Poor Manny it's like he's not young as he used to be ! As Flik agreed , said ! So true Atta ! I guess Gypsy said he's been running into things and that's he's almost going blind as Bat !

I'm pretty sure Manny will be ok ! Gypsy is with him! But speaking of getting together! It's almost late afternoon! Didn't Dot said her event is tonight!

As Atta said, Oh yeah ! And I think she asked Dim out as Her plus one! I think it will be pretty fun heck i have done it too when I was Teen too ! As Flik said! Oh wow really! As Queen Atta said, Uh Really! Yes!

It actually turned out be like party with dancing , food and all assortments of stuff! As Flik said! That's great Atta! Hopefully it's doesn't scare Dim too much , I'm pretty sure it will be fine ! Rosie is already reassuring Dim that everything will be okay and it will be fun !

As Queen Atta said! I sure hope your right Flik ! I know Rosie said, Dim is Shy ! I can definitely relate to where I invited a guy out for the first time to the party thing too that Dots school is doing for them! As Flik said! Wait that happened with you too Atta! As Atta said! Yes! Well technically He bagged out at the last minute because unfortunately he kinda was somewhat Timid! So I kinda ended going solo ! It was fun though! As Flik said wow , That's really awesome Atta , That's Cool you had a good time! As Queen Atta said, Thanks Flik! As Flik said, You're Welcome Atta!

As Atta and Flik were busy working! As Teen Dot walks out and walks over in her new beautiful flower dress ! As Teen Dot said! Hey Flik , Atta what do you think of my new flower dress ! As Flik and Atta looked up and see Dots beautiful dress ! As Atta walks over and says! Oh Dot you look so beautiful! Your excited for tonight! As Dot said! I'm glad you my new dress I had Dr. Flora help me ! As Atta said! That's so wonderful Dot! As Flik said! You absolutely lovely Princess! As Teen Dot said! Thanks Flik ! You really are my idol !

As Flik said, Awe ! Thanks Dot , Your the Best ! Have a good time tonight!

As Teen Dot said! I will thanks Flik ! Just waiting on Dim ! As Flik said, I'm pretty sure Dim will be here soon , Rosie is getting him situated! First too!

Why don't you wait until Rosie finishes with Dim ! As Teen Dot said! Ok I'll wait until they finish! Besides! I can see Them right there , there just behind the Circus wagon ! As Flik said! Oh yeah ! Your right! I can see Dims shell poking out just halfway! There's Rosie she's right there doing something with Him that's for sure! As Atta said! Oh wow , You sure have sharp eyesight that's for sure! Dot !

As Teen Dot said! Thank you Atta, Flik! Flik and Atta Added , No problem Dot! Anytime! As Soon as Flik and Dot ended the conversation! Rosie came around the corner and said, Okay Were Ready ! Wait until you see Dim! He looks absolutely adorable! Rosie said, Okay Dim come out Hunny ! It's ok Dim! Everything will be okay Dim! Come on ! As Dim Shyly came out from behind the wagon with a black tuxedo with a bow tie ( Black And Red Flowers combined together to look like black bow tie With a green leaf blade around his neck , As Dim Shyly Blushes Red nervously! As Rosie said! Doesn't Dim look nice ! Guys! As Flik said! You look good in that Dim! Atta Added , You look hot in that , Dim! Rosie, Flik and Dot paused and look at Atta , like what did you say ! As Dim got more Shy and blushed Redder ! Dim hide behind the wagon, as Atta said! What it's a figure of speech ! You look wonderful Dim!

As Dim Shyly but surely comes out more from behind the wagon! And Dim slowly comes over to Flik, Atta, Teen Dot and Rosie Too! As Dim Shyly stopped right to where he doesn't want to get as close !

As Rosie said! It's okay Dim! It will be ok! Come on Hunny!As Teen Dot said! Dont worry Rosie, I'll just go to Dim instead ! As Teen Dot walks over to Him ! As Dims Shyness was starting to get the better of him , Dim was getting Shy ! As Teen Dot said! It's ok Dim this will be fun ! Everything will be okay Dim! Are you ready to go now !

As Atta mentioned it's actually about time too Dot ! You don't miss out on the festivities!

As Teen Dot said, Oh yeah you're right ! Ok Dim let's go now ! It's okay Dim! You don't Haft to be afraid Dim! There's nothing to be afraid of ! Teen Dot held Dim by his left leg and gently nudged Dim !

As Dim Shyly Shaking And whimpering , But surely walks slowly to the party with Dot ! As Rosie said! Have fun Dim! Don't worry it will be fun! As Flik said! Have fun Dot ! As Queen Atta said, Have fun Dot , make sure you stay by Dim Ok Dot!

As Teen Dot said! Ok ! Got it ! Bye ! Will be back later soon ! As Teen Dot walks Dim Slowly over to the party !

As Rosie says to Flik and Atta, This will be a great experience for Dim, I hope Dim will no ok! Hope it Scare Dim too much ! As Flik said! Don't worry Rosie! I'm pretty sure Dim will have a wonderful time! Trust me ! As Rosie said! Okay! Flik Hunny !

Well I'm going to go see if anyone needs any help around the colony talk to you soon! Flik ! Atta! As Rosie leaves to go back to see if the ants need help ! Therefore , Atta and Flik got back to work of preparing before for there baby's arrival !

Meanwhile, Dot and Dim got to the party entrance! As Dot said! Ok Dim we're here! It's okay you can open your eyes now! Dim ! As Dim Shyly but surely he opened his eyes slowly! As Dim Shyly saw a party sign and entrance saying welcome! Anyone's invited! As Dot said! See Dim it's a party don't worry I'll be right here with you Dim! Come on Dim! Everything will be okay Now Dim! As Dim Shyly but surely listens to Teen Dot ! As They slowly but surely got up to the entrance! As Teen Dot and Dim waited to be let in ! A voice called and said! Dot ! Dot ! Over-here ! As Teen Dot turned around and Said! Oh hey Daisy, Grub , Reed ! Over here girls! As Dots friends found her !

As Dot walks over and said ! I'm so glad you all cane this is going to be fun Party did you bring your dates ! Daisy, Reed and Grub said oh yes we have ! So who did you bring for your date ! As Teen Dot said! I brought one of my best friends Circus Buddy's too it ! As Daisy, Reed and Grub looked what Dot was talking about! And realized it was Dim! As Dim Shyly turns around and saw Teen Dots friends and Dim got very Shy and backed away a little bit!

As Daisy Said, Ohh ! Wow ! Dot He's a cutie! You got lucky Girl ! Added Grub ! As Reed said! Can we meet him Dot! As Dot said! Oh um Dim is very Shy right Know! It might take him time to warm up I hope you understand! Girls! As Teen Dots friends said! We totally understand 100 percent Dot ! We won't tell anyone we promise! We don't want Dim to get to nervous and end up on scaring Him away ! As Teen Dot said! Thank You! Your the best ! As Dots friends went inside first !

As Teen Dot turns around and checks on Poor Dim, As Dim is Shyly Shaking! And Teen Dot said! Dim ! It's okay everything will be okay now Dim! It will be fun ! Don't worry My friends are nice they just wanting to say hi ! As Dim Shyly looks around and Than at Dot ! As Dot said! It's okay Dim, Come on ! As Dim Shyly walks slowly but surely in with Teen Dot !

As Teen Dot and Dim entered into the party ! There was excitement and fun going on ! There was dancing, food and party games too! As Teen Dot said! See Dim looks it is fun in here they have everything ! Feel free to look around I'm going to get us some fruit punch , I'll be right back Dim! Just stay right there ! As Teen Dot picks out some drinks for herself and Dim!

As Dim Shyly looks around at the party favors! And Dim Shyly appoarched a food table ! And than Just as Dim is Shyly investigating the food ! All the other Ants and Of Dots teenage friends were looking at him , therefore with Dim not paying any attention! As One of them said ! Oh my look girls , Dot brought One of the Circus Bugs As her date One said! He's so cute ! Ask Dot to introduce us to him about joining our Blueberry group ! As Daisy who was there said! Dot said, he's very Shy and has asked to give him space a little bit ! As One of the other teenage girls said! We don't want this to scare Him! Oh ! So we have A Shy one in the party ! We understand! Daisy! As Daisy said! Awesome that helps out a lot thank you ! As The other said , Sure thing Daisy! We teenage blueberry scouts always stick together!

As Daisy said! Yes! That's so true too! I'm so glad we have each other's back and here for Dot too! I'll catch up with you girls see you later ! As The teenage blueberry scouts went to do some more stuff and goses to find Dot ! As Daisy found Dot gets some drinks! As Daisy said! Hey Dot do you need a hand! As Teen Dot turned around and said, Oh yes thank you Daisy, I was getting some drinks for me and Dim to have ! As Daisy helped Dot take some drinks and came back and Shy Dim was staying put right where Dot told him which was by the table!

As Teen Dot said! Okay Dim, I'm back with the drinks thank you for waiting it kinda took me a while ! As Dim turned around and Dim got Shy and nervous , and hide the side wall of party tent ! Teen Dot said, Oh dear ! Can you hold this for a second Daisy! As Daisy nodded yes and holds the drinks for Her! As Dot appoarched Dim slowly and said, Dim ! It's ok ! Daisy is my friend! Everything will be okay now Dim! Come on ! It will be alright I promise! Dot holds out her hand and reassure Dim that everything will be ok! As Dim Shyly but surely comes out from behind side wall of the party tent !

Therefore Dot holds Dim gently on the leg ! As Teen Dot said! See It's okay Dim!

Come on ! Let's have some fun ! As Dim Shyly looks around the party and pretty much stayed Quiet for the entire night of the date ! As Teen Dot and Dim surely got back and Daisy was holding the drinks ,As Dot slowly took the two drinks ! Teen Dot said! Thank you Daisy ! Your the best! As Daisy said! Your welcome Dot ! As They began to whisper to each other) Is Dim ok! He looked a little nervous when he saw me ! As Teen Dot said! Oh ! Don't worry! My friend Rosie said, That Dim is Shy ! Honestly, Though! Rosie Said! He doesn't talk much either, and haven't heard him say a word every since they got here! ) As Daisy said! Oh ! Maybe Dim likes you , and doesn't now how to approach it, do you think that's Why He's Shy! As Teen Dot said, Ohh ! Uh ! Daisy! I don't think Dim is my league! Daisy added , Oh ok! So why did you wanted to bring Dim than, if he's not in your league!

As Teen Dot said! I just wanted to be nice , of letting Fliks friends come since they always like coming to perform for us

On ant island ! And I kinda consider them as My friends too just like you and the other blueberry troupe! As Daisy said! Oh I see ! That's very thoughtful of you Dot ! Thank you ! As Teen Dot said! Your welcome! Daisy! Your the best friend I could ever have ! As Daisy said! No problem Dot ! Your welcome! Well I should probably go see what other girls up too ! I'll talk to you soon! Dot ! Take care! As Daisy and Dots whispering conversation broke !

As Teen Dot said, Okay Daisy, You Too Take Care as well! Daisy added I will ! Bye! Dim ! Daisy waved bye and waved small at Dim ! As Dot said bye Daisy, as Dot is holding her Drink as She's holding Dims , While Dim is Shyly drinking his slowly threw a straw , As Not Quite paying attention thought of might have heard Daisy's voice called bye Dim! But Dim Shyly Kinda letted it slide and continued slowly drinking his drink !

Meanwhile, Tony saw Daisy and pulled her aside, Hey Daisy! So what is Dot up too, If couldn't I overhear but you said Dot asked out a Circus Bug, instead of a me and She's on a date with one! As Daisy said! Uh ! Yes! What Tony your not jealous are you ! As Tony said! What me no I'm just trying to figure out why Dot would go threw if asking out a Circus Bug,

That's not even in her league! As Daisy said! Huh ! Look Tony ! If you would have thought Dot would ask you out she didn't ok ! Tony said! I see ! So she ignored of asking me out ! Daisy added as she gets irrated and annoyed with Tony ! Yes! Tony ! Now Bug off!

As Tony walks back to Daniel and said ! Unbelievable! She didn't even ask me out !

As Daniel Said! Wow ! Wow ! Tony don't blow a fuse , It wasn't her fault she didn't ask you she just asked someone else in mind! As Tony added , not only that , Dot invited a Circus Bug , And Hes not even in her league ! As Daniel said! Maybe she likes this Circus Bug Guy ! As Tony came up with a plan ! As Tony said! Daniel! Come with me , we're gonna have ourselves a little fun at playing Bucking Bronco! Daniel said in Worrisome voice , Tony ! Whatever this is ! I don't like this one bit ! Tony said! Too late ! Common Daniel, Tony grabbed Tony's hand and grabbed a string and leaf to shape it like a saddle! And went in threw the other side of the party tent !

As The two teen Ant boys , got in ! Tony grabbed Daniel! As Daniel said! I don't know why you talk me into this Tony , Our teacher is going have us in detention in class for sneaking around threw the back of the party tent! As Tony said! Than quiet down , Daniel! I'm just looking where that Circus Bug Guy Daisy mentioned ! As Tony is glancing around looking Than finally spotted Dot drinking with Dim, Dot is holding The drink for Dim , While Dim Shyly is drinking !! As Tony said! So ! That's who it is , Princess ! Well ! I'm going to do something about it ! Once and for all! Once Dot turned around to do something we're going Gang up on that Shy Rhino Beetle!

As Daniel said! Tony , Do you really think this is seriously a bad idea ! We can end up ruining the whole party , just by Freaking out A Huge Timid Rhino Beetle!

If tried to do something like that we would get Kicked if attempted to ride On The Rhino Beetle! As Tony said, That's the whole part of this plan ! Daniel! As Daniel shrugged and moaned ! As Tony sees Dot bringing Dim over to see what else is going on and said! Okay! There both coming over here now ! Daniel! Quick get my saddle and strings out ! Daniel added in Fine ! Why do I get stuck teaming up with You! Tony said! Come on ! Tony grabbed Daniel!

Meanwhile! Teen Dot is showing Dim around, Dim Shyly was looking around the party checking out things and staying Quiet at the same time ! As Dot said! Oh Dim , look at this it's a pinwheel! Do you like it! As Dim Shyly nodded yes to be polite! Dot added, Awesome Yes! I finally get a appraisal on something! Okay ! What about this ! Dot continue to show Dim stuff and a few items She's made in her class ! Teen Dot said! What do you think of this one Dim! As Dim Shyly saw what Dot had and Dim Shyly sniffed at it knowing what it is! Teen Dot said! This is a piece of a Dandelion puff , As Teen Dot Added ! Go ahead and sniff at it Dim! Dot holds it out in front of Dim, Dim Shyly backs away! As Teen Dot said! Dim, It's okay, everything will be alright it's not gonna bite ! Come on Dim ! Dot reassures Dim gently the way Rosie doses with Him!

As Dim Shyly but surely walked over slowly To take a sniff at the dandelion puff piece and when Dim sniffed it Teen Dot wiggled it on his horn ! And Dim Shyly reacted , like he was going to sneeze !

As Dim starts to feel the twitchy feeling in his horn and starts making the Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! As Teen Dot reacted ! Oh dear ! As Teen Dot thinks quick and Flutters up onto Dims Back and Dot holds onto Dim's Side! As Dim making the Ahh ! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! As Dot said! Woa ! Dim ! Don't Sneeze !

As if all the sudden !!! Dim went Ahhh! Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhchoo! Dim Sneezed and caused Him to accidentally pop open his wings and Dot reacted to Dim accidentally popped open his wings and Dot fluttered that way none of the stuff got knocked down!

As Teen Dot went whew ! As Teen Dot landed back on the ground! As Teen Dot saw Dim Shyly Shaking And whimpering feeling troubled like He did something wrong! Dot said, Dim! I'm so sorry Dim, i didn't know you were gonna have a reaction to the dandelion! Are you ok! Shh! Easy , It's ok ! Dim! Everything will be okay now Dim! It wasn't your fault! I promise! How about we check out something else! As Teen Dot was reassuring Dim! As Dim Shyly opened his eyes and was a little bit Shaking as Teen Dot calmed Dim down the Way Rosie doses with Him!

As Teen Dot reassured Dim, And surely they leave to checkout something else! Than Right when , teen Dot and Dim left ! Tony and Daniel who just popped up from behind and almost got knocked out from Dim sneezed ! As Daniel said! That was a close call! Tony added , That darn Rhino Beetle is going to pay for that ! For almost knocking us out come on Daniel! As Daniel reacted, By Tony grabbed onto Daniels arm! And Tony puts his plan to work!

As Teen Dot took Dim to see what they had for games one throw a dart to pop the balloon! Than they had Where it's water balloon toss , and the other is Like Beanbag toss ! As Dot said! Do any of these games sound good to you Dim!

As Dim Shyly looked at all 3 of them and

as Dim Shyly was looking at the games the Balloon pop game , Caused Dim Shyly to step back , Dim gets a little bit nervous !

As Teen Dot said! Dim! It's okay Everything will be okay now Dim! It's a fun game too! I think you will get a kick out of it! I promise! Dim! Come on ! As Dim Shyly but surely came up slowly to the attempt to play the game but right when Dim Shyly got up ! All of the sudden, Tony jumped on Dim, With Tony's made Leafblade saddle on Dims Back ! While Tony is on Dims Back , As Dim was panicking and was freaking out , and started Rearing and Bucking in the process , Dot said! Hey Tony what are you Doing here Get off of Dim! As Tony said! Get off of who ! As Teen Dot said! Don't play smart with me Tony ! I'm talking about Dim, who is my friend/date !

As Tony said! I'm sorry your royal shortness , But why did you pick a Circus Bug to go out with, Huh ! He's not even in your league! What's is so different with me! As Teen Dot said, First of all I'm not short , Second of All Tony your annoying, disrespectful and Unmatured! Now ! Get off of Dim! As Tony said! What how dare you , Your going to pay for saying that to me ! With that Tony kicked Dim and Dim Shyly reacted and started Rearing and Bucking , kicking started destroying Everything in the party , and With that Tony being in full rage , While Tony is Riding on Dims Back , Dim was getting scared while Bucking and rearing thanks to Tony is going end up being blamed for ruining a fabulous party ! To make matters worse Tony setting the area on fire !

During the process ! Everyone was running out of the party tent freaked out and scared out of there wits as Flames started Up and along with smoke going up , As Screams were so loud that ! Flik! Queen Atta and Rosie heard it ! As Flik said ! Oh no what's happening in there ! Queen Atta said! Dot ! Hang on I'm coming! Queen Atta flew over to the party tent which flames and smoke were going up where everyone was screaming and some were coughing as well as being careful too For being pregnant in all!

As Queen Atta said! Dot where are you ! As Teen Dot saw her sister behind the front desk coughing because of the Smoke and flames As Teen Dot said! Atta ! Dot runs over to her sister !

Atta ! Tony snuck in and he's being mean and is On Dim! Is destroying the whole party and the fire ! Queen Atta looks up and sees The flames and smoke burning everything and caught a sight of Tony who was now hurting Dim by Putting a bag over Dim by suffocating Him , As Poor Dim was getting suffocated and having trouble breathing from the bag Tony putted on him that with the mix of the fire was getting more intensely that Tony caused Dim to pass out ! Atta realize and Said ! Dot , Go with Flik , Send Rosie! Get Dr Flora quick! As Teen Dot said! What about Dim! Atta Added ! Don't worry! I'll get Dim! Just get Rosie! Teen Dot said! Right ! Be careful! Dot flies back over to Flik and Rosie, Flik Added! Dot thank goodness are you ok ! What's going on where's Dim! Oh no the Fire ! With Rosie was concerned and said! The Fire , Oh dear Dim, I'm coming Hunny! With that Rosie went over scuttled towards the burning party tent of a whole group of screaming ants prettified! Some were coughing because of the smoke ! Flik saw Rosie and Flik said! Huh Rosie be careful! As Rosie said! Dim is in there Flik! Flik Added! Right ! Will be right back going get dr flora ! Rosie Added ! Okay ! Please Hurry ! Flik said! Don't worry! We got this ! Go help Atta get Dim out of there! Rosie nods her head and quickly goses in and she enters Rosie covered her face and mouth to get threw the burning party tent !

As Rosie said, while coughing trying not to breath in the smoke! Rosie says! Queen Atta , Dim where are you ! Queen Atta said coughing! Right here Rosie I'm over here !

Rosie pinpoints Queen Atta and goses over to Her ! As Rosie said! Your highness where's Dim! As Queen Atta coughing , Said! I can't get anymore closer because of the smoke and it's getting unbearable to breathe in here , Dim is over there , Hes not moving! As Atta points to Rosie, Dim is unconscious because what Tony did to him and of the hot burning flames and smoke, Rosie said! OhNo ! Dim! Is there anything we can do your highness! Queen Atta said! We Haft to put the fire out with the water Queen Atta coughs !

As Rosie said! Okay ! Right ! Your highness I'll bring you back over to Flik ! Queen Atta said! What about your Beetle ! You guys have done so much for us ! I wanna help in return ! Rosie got concerned and was scared for her Beetle Dim wasn't moving and was unconscious but She turned to Atta! Rosie said! Your highness I know you're pregnant in all , but please get to Dim protect him ! I'll be right back ! Queen Atta said! I'll do whatever it takes Rosie "coughs" Rosie Said! Thank you Your Highness! I'll be right back! Queen Atta goses over While coughing and got over To the motionless Dim! Dim was unconscious and isn't responsive! With that Queen Atta ripped the bag off of Dim! Queen Atta said while coughing! Hey ! Please wake up ! Please Dim bare with me here ! Please don't be dead ! Hang in there Dim ! Flik , Dot and Rosie is getting help right now! As Queen Atta gently rocks the motionless Dim !As Nothing came word from Dim! Dim was struggling to breathe that so much smoke was getting into Dims lungs that Dim wasn't moving!

Meanwhile as hours went by , All the ants and other Circus Bugs all helped pitched in to put the fire out and gotten Dim and Queen Atta out of there ! Than The colony and other Circus Bugs quickly rushed Atta and Dim to the infirmary, Queen Atta And Dim were in bad condition that Dr Flora was working 24 hrs monitoring Queen Atta and Dim by stabilizing them ! As Flik! Teen Dot and the other Circus Bugs in the waiting room! As Flik said! Hope Atta will be ok! Teen Dot in tears said! Atta, Dim please be ok! I should have Got rid of Tony out from that party when I had the chance and everything was ruined thanks to him!

Flik cuddles Dot and Said! There ! There Dot ! It will be ok ! Atta and Dim should make a full recovery soon ! Teen Dot said! Your sure Flik I don't wanna loose my friend or my sister , Dot sniffed ! As Rosie sniffed sadly by seeing Dim in a bad and critical state , but came over with compassion Added in ! Don't worry Princess, Fliks right dear , Your Sister And Dim will make a full recovery soon ! Slim added , We have Dr flora some healing medicine for There burnt wounds ! Manny added , Dot My dear everything will be ok Your Sister And Dim will make a full recovery and it all turn out ok ! Heimilick Added , Yiah ! Princess ! Your sister and Dim will be ok! Gypsy Added! They will both pull it threw young Princess ! Atta and Dim will recover ! Moments later Dr Flora came out as Flik, Dot and the other Circus Bugs said ! Anything Dr Flora ! Dr Flora added in Queen Atta is making a recovery and slowly for Dim ! There both at there regular health I'll let you know when you can come in to see them !

As Flik , Dot and the other Circus Bugs were so relieved that Flik said, You hear that Dot , Dr Flora Said! That Atta and Dim are going to be ok! We can even see them as soon as Dr Flora ready for them to have visitors!

As Teen Dot said! Thank goodness! Rosie Added , Oh sweet mother of mercy ! Rosie watches and Queen Atta slowly wakes up and opens her eyes ,Dr Flora walks up to Her and hugging her ! With excitement, Dr Flora comes in and said! Queen Atta Is alright she's awake ! You can in to see her!

As Teen Dot said! Thank you Dr Flora , Flik can you come in with me ! Flik said! Of course Dot ! As Dr Flora said! Go right in dears ! As Flik and Dot went in and came up to Atta ! As Queen Atta groggy but smiling and said, Dot ! Flik ! Thank goodness! As Flik said ! Thank goodness Atta , how are you , are you ok Atta! As Teen Dot said! Atta, I'm so happy your ok !

As Atta hugged her Sister and Flik ! As Atta said! It will be a few more hours before amninestic wears off! Flik and Teen Dot said that's great news Atta!

As Dr flora said! Atta will need a Little rest now ! But I'll let you know once she has fully recovered, Ok Flik , Dot ! As Flik said! Alright, thanks Dr Flora ! As Dr Flora said, No problem, Flik ! Teen Dot said! Thank you Dr. Flora for taking care of My sister !

How's Dim , is he okay! As Dr Flora Said! Your welcome Princess , Dim will be ok too ! All I'm doing is stabilizing Dims Neutralizer and giving him fluids and Dim should make a great recovery! Teen Dot said! Thank you Dr . Flora ! Can you let us know when Dim is awake ! Dr Flora added , Yes ! Princess I will dear ! Teen Dot said! Ok ! Thank you ! Dr . Flora said ! Your welcome Dear!

As Teen Dot and Flik left out and Told the Circus Bugs , Queen Atta will be okay! Dr Flora is just waiting for amnesia to wear off ! And Will let us come back once she's fully recovered and Dim will be ok too ! Dr Flora is stabilizing Dims fluids and will let us know when Dim is awake ! The other Circus Bugs were rejoiced that to hear that Both of Queen Atta and Dim are gonna be ok now ! As Rosie Added in Thanks goodness! That's wonderful news ! As Gypsy said, Queen Atta and Dim are going to be ok ! Gypsy hugged Manny for showing Compassion for there friends !

As Slim said, This is so awesome! As Francis added in , You said it Slim ! Heimilick adds ! Yiah! It's so exciting and wonderful our friends are going to make a fast recovery ! As Francis, Heimilick and Slim hugged each other ! As Tuck and Roll Added in, TaDa! Tuck and Roll Showing off that there happy that there friends are going to make a fast recovery!

As Flik said! Why don't we wait a little while longer maybe can see both Atta and Dim! Teen Dot said, That's a wonderful idea Flik! Manny said! That's a marvelous idea Flik! Rosie Added in! Wonderful idea Flik Hunny! Queen Atta and Dim will make a full recovery soon! As Flik said! Yep! It won't be to long ! I hope our new baby is going to be ok! Atta is full term now about 13/ 15 months pregnant! Rosie said! That's wonderful Flik Hunny, Do You got any names yet ! Flik Added in Not yet Atta said it's going to be a girl !

As Gypsy Added in, That's wonderful and amazing Flik! As Moments later went by ! Dr Flora came out with Wonderful news ! She added , Queen Atta is fully recovered and Dim is awake, not quite altered yet ! If you want to come in ! You can ! As Flik , Dot and the other Circus Bugs were excited and ecstatic too! As Flik adds , Yes Dr Flora we would love to come in ! Dr Flora adds , Go right In dears!

As Flik, Dot and the other Circus Bugs, came in With seeing Queen Atta is fully awake and recovered and said! Hi everyone! Hi Flik , Dot ! As Flik said! Queen Atta ! Thank goodness your fully healed ! Teen Dot said, Atta , Thank goodness,Your Alright! Queen Atta said! Dot ! Thank goodness! You see Dot ! I told you everything you was going to be ok, Added

Flik!

As The other Circus Bugs, went to see Dim! As Dim Shyly but surely opened his eyes slowly and looked around was still groggy and bit blurred vision! Dim got a little bit Shy ! As Manny said! Thank heavens ! Gypsy said! Are you ok Dim! Slim added !You Gave us quite a scare ! Heimilick Added ! Yiah! Francis added, Did you get a concussion Dim! Rosie said! Ok Guys , lets give him a little bit some air , Let's not bring up too many questions now, Dim just woke up from being under a comma ! The other Circus Bugs understood and gave Dim a little bit of space and he's feeling a little nervous! How about I talk to him first! Rosie Added!

As Rosie came up slowly up too Dim and said , Dim! Easy Hunny! You were in a comma Dim ! It will be okay now Dim! As Rosie is Reassuring Dim by gently petting his horn and back to calm Dim down! As Dim Shyly but surely still groggy and blurred vision and can still hear ! As Teen Dot came in and said, How's Dim! Is Dim doing ok! Rosie said, You can come up here Dot , just be careful Dim is little bit weary and vision isn't quite great but surely is getting better, He just woke up ! Teen Dot nodded her head and walked right up slowly and said! Hi Dim , Are You Ok!

As Dim Shyly was looking around looking a bit weary and blurred vision and saw Teen Dot! Dim looks at Teen Dot, Dim Shyly looked at The group and Teen Dot!

Dim got Shy and weary and also Dim Shyly looked away got a little bit frightened was shaking from the fire incident! As Rosie approach Dim gently and petted him , said! Dim ,Easy Hunny ! Everything will be okay now Dim! It's ok ! Dim, Your safe now Hunny! No need to worry Hunny ! Teen Dot said! I'm so sorry Dim, This was my fault! I should have gotten rid of Tony before he was going to do this to you and cause this fire incident! I understand if your mad or not even like me , I don't blame you Dim ! I wanna make this right again! If you give me another chance , I promise I can make this better!

Francis adds , Dot is right ! She wants to make this better with you Dim!

As Manny said, Dot wants to become better friends with you My boy ! Gypsy said, She wants to help fix this problem Dim! Heimilick Added, She's Right Dim! Flik said, Dot really is sorry Dim! As Dim Shyly but surely stop shaking and looked around and was listening slowly what the others were saying, And Dims vision was starting to slowly starting get better not as weary !

As Dim Shyly but surely is starting to see a little bit clearer with his eye vision! And Dim Shyly nodded quietly metallically showing that he can give Dot another chance to make it right! Teen Dot adds , Thank you so much Dim! I promise you Dim! I'll make this right! With that Teen Dot was so happy she Fluttered up to Dim and Kissed Dim on the Lips! Dim Shyly Blushes Red ! After Teen Dot accidentally Kisses Dim Than She flutters Out and leaves the room!

Than hours later , it was evening! All the ants and Circus Bugs were having a big party and with that , The ants doing a conga line with Cornelius, Manny and Gypsy leading it around the ant island! Than Slim is doing limbo ! How low can you go ! As Daisy Dots friend walks under Slim doing limbo ! Than Daisy chuckles, As Rosie was talking with another ant saying! So now I'm a widow I mean a black widow, Widow ! Rosie chuckles during her conversation! Teen Dot was having the best time of her life , Dot was riding on Dim on his back for the first time ! As Dot is riding on Dims Back, Teen Dot grabs a small piece of a birds feather and starts tickling Dim on his back! As Dim Shyly reacts and started feeling Dot tickling Him on his back , Dim starts to begin laughing cutely and starts Bouncing and Bucking Dot on his back ! As Teen Dot was holding her arms up while on the leaf design saddle Rosie made for her and is on Dims Back ! as Dots feet were in the stirrups says , Wee woohoo! Yihah! This is fun , During Teen Dots time of riding on Dim and tickling Dim at the same time!

While Dim was laughing so much ! That Dim bucked Dot slightly! Teen Dot ended up staying on Dim until the last Fun buck !

As The two friends were having a wonderful time ! Queen Atta and Rosie came up watching Teen Dot and Dim playing Bucking bronco where is at the same time Teen Dot was Tickling Dim! While on riding on Dim! As Atta said to Rosie, Dot is having an amazing time with Dim now! Rosie said! Yes ! Your definitely right on that Atta! Atta said! Dim seems more relaxed now compare to this morning when you guys arrived ! Rosie Added in , You do have a point there , well The reason why is though Because Dot is tickling Dim, And Dim is very Ticklish Too!

Adding to that there playing Bucking bronco too , With having fun too !

Dim doesn't feel to nervous at the moment! Besides I talked to Dim earlier ago and Dim felt a little bit Shy and nervous for a moment ! Until tonight while the party is going on! Dim feels a little bit more calm and relaxed now! And Dim actually likes playing with Dot too!

As Atta said! Your Absolutely Right Rosie ! Thank You For letting my sister ask out Dim! Rosie Added in, No problem Hunny! Anytime! It was so nice that Dot wanna to ask Dim out earlier ago , than after the fire incident and Dot felt really bad and wanted to give it another try of being friends with Dim! And now this workout nicely ! Queen Atta said! Your Welcome Rosie, You Guys And Flik are such great friends with each other and you have been so grateful and helpful to the colony that I appreciate everything you do for us !

As Rosie Said, Aww! Thank You for accepting us Hunny! Queen Atta and Rosie hugged each other showing friendship and passion for each other's Help and trust ! Queen Atta Added! No problem Rosie! Your the greatest friends Flik could ever ask for! Oooh Ahh ! Oh ! Oh ! As if all sudden on cue , Queen Attas water broke , and goses into Labor the baby is going be born! Rosie said, Oh my Atta , Hang On ! Dot ! Hurry Your sister is going to Labor!

As Teen Dot heard and said to Dim! Woa ! Easy ! Dim we Haft to stop now Dim! My sister is going into labor ! As Dim Shyly stopped doing playful Bucking! And Dot got off Dim , Dims Head was feeling pain and dizzy and Dim blacked out only for a second and rushed over to Rosie and Queen Atta! As Queen Atta was about to go into Labor! Dot said! Atta ! Atta! Hang in there ! Rosie quick get Dr. Flora quickly! Rosie scurrying quickly to Dr Flora ! Rosie said! Dr Flora! Dr Flora! Quick Atta is going into Labor! As Dr Flora said! Oh dear , this is great news Quick Let's Atta inside ! Someone go get Flik !

As Rosie Added in , Right! Will do ! Rosie rushing over Back to Dot and Atta! Rosie Said! Dot Quick let's get Atta over To Dr Flora in the infirmary nursing room ! No time to spare ! Teen Dot said! Right! As Dot and Rosie gently but surely held Atta , Who was about to go into Labor! As They held her and got over to Dr Flora's Office in the Infirmary nursery room! Rosie Added! Dim, Hunny go get Flik , Tell Flik Attas Going into Labor! Can you be quick on it Hunny! As Dim Shyly nodded yes and opened his wings to go fetch Flik quick! As The saddle and bridal came off of Dim! ! As Rosie And Dot got Atta over inside quick ! Dot said! Will Dim be able to know what you told him! Rosie Added in, Dim will be able to understand what I told him to do ! Let's just Atta inside ! Teen Dot said! Right! Okay! Let's hurry !

As Atta was panting and was like! Hurry please, The baby is coming! I can feel her ! Rosie and Dot got her into Dr Floras Office, Dr Flora Said, Quick dears bring her in ! Put her on the Birthing Table Quickly ! Dot and Rosie did so they got Atta on the birthing table and Atta in pain said, Where's Flik? Where's Flik? I need Flik ! As Dot said! Atta! Don't worry it's okay I'm here Atta! Rosie Added! Everything will be okay now Atta dear , I sent Dim to go get Flik right away! Atta in pain and panting and sweating while she's going into Labor!

A few moments gone by , Right on time! Flik rushed In to Dr Flora's infirmary nursing room! As Flik got the news from Dim , As Flik did rush over as Dim was about to follow, Dim felt dizzy and blacked out and now-one realized Dim might have suffered a little concussion, but wasn't too serious back than ! Flik got in Said! Atta! Atta ! I'm here

Now Atta! I'll be right your side the whole time! As Flik held Attas hand for support and guiding her threw the child birth ! As Dot and Rosie were on the other side of her ! Aiding Atta in the process! Moments later The other Circus Bugs got the news and came inside to help ! As Dr Flora saw the other Circus Bugs came in and said, Oh good timing everyone Attas about to go into Labor! Would one of you like to assist me !

Gypsy Added in, I will volunteer to help you out Dr Flora! Dr Flora Said! Oh so awesome so all you Haft to do is hold your arms out in front and under so that way can catch the baby when it comes out ! Gypsy said! Thank you Dr Flora! Dr Flora Said! Alright! Atta dear I need for you to start pushing now ! The baby is in perfect position and im starting to see the baby's head ! As Atta said ohhh oh hoh ok! As Atta pushes and holds by Squeazing Fliks Hand with Dot and Rosie aiding Atta by holding her other hand as she is pushing and screaming at the same time!

As Dr Flora said! Keep pushing! Atta! Your doing great I can see the baby's head coming out ! Gypsy Added! Keep it up Atta, Your doing great Dear ! We're right here by you ! Atta continue pushing! As She is squeezing Fliks hands ! As Flik said! Your doing Great Atta , Almost there! Almost there! Dot said, Almost there Atta! Rosie Added in, They can see the baby's head hunny , You're Almost there Atta!

Dr Flora said! Yes! Your almost, keep it up Atta dear the baby is coming out ! Give me one more big push ! Dear! Atta panting and gives out one more big push !

Than ! The baby gave a cry , Showing The baby is healthy ! Dr Flora said! Aww! She's here! Congratulations Atta dear It's a little girl ! Dear! Flik said! Atta ! We did it we have A little girl! Atta said! Yes! We do ! Rosie Added in , Atta! Hunny you did so great , Congratulations Atta ! Dot Added in, Congratulations Atta ! We Have a little girl! As Dr Flora cleaned up the baby and wrapped it around with a leaf blade blanket and hands Atta and Flik there new baby !

As Dr Flora said! Here we go dears ! Here she is ! As Atta said! Here she is , Hello little one I'm your mommy! Welcome to our family! Flik Added in, Hello there ! I'm your daddy! Atta said She's so beautiful and adorable! Gypsy said! You did great Atta, Congratulations dear! She's so cute and beautiful! Queen Atta said! Thank You So Much for helping me everyone! Especially you Flik! As Flik said! Your Welcome Atta! We did it together! Queen Atta said, Yes We did it together! As Both ants smiled and kissed each other on the lips, As There baby was opened her eyes for the First time ! The baby saw her parents Flik and Queen Atta, Than saw the Circus Bugs!

As Rosie said, Hello Little one ! Slim added! She looks just Atta, Francis Added, I think She looks more like Flik! Heimilick Added, She has Attas Look But Fliks color instead ! Manny said! Hello there Little one ! Welcome to the world ! Gypsy said! Hello Little one your a very beautiful baby ! As Tuck N Roll came up to the baby and Tuck N Roll do there hilarious dance than go TaDa! The baby giggles at Tuck N Roll ! Tuck N Roll chuckles and smooching and kiss sounds! As Queen Atta and Flik gave Tuck N Roll the look! As Tuck N Roll looked up confused and blinking and looked at each other ! As Slim came up and Picked up Tuck N Roll, and said! Okay Come on Two ! Enough with your flirtation with Flik and Queen Attas Baby !

As The baby giggles and claps her tiny hands! Gypsy Added! That was pretty funny The way the baby reacted to that!

As Queen Atta to Flik says, That was pretty funny! Tuck N Roll can be quite the crack up duo ! Flik chuckles at that , So true too! Tuck N Roll are quite the comedians! As Tuck N Roll liked the appraisal they got from Flik and Queen Atta!

As Rosie Added! Do you got a name yet ! As Queen Atta said! I know the perfect name For the baby ! As Gypsy said! What is it Dear! Queen Atta looks at Flik , Flik Said, We're going to name our Baby Flicka! As The Circus Bugs went Aww! Dim Shyly backed away , Dim Shyly Was Feeling The blacking Out affects again! As Rosie said! Flicka is wonderful and perfect Name ! Gypsy said! Flicka sounds like a beautiful name too! Manny said! If you ever need a babysitter Me and Gypsy can watch Flicka for you if you ever need some down time!

Flik ! My Boy! As Flik said! Thank You so much Manny! Queen Atta said! That's is so sweet will definitely take in on that offer, Since Dot isn't at of age yet!

As Teen Dot heard and puts her hands on her hips giving the Im old enough to look after Flicka gesture said! What ! Hey ! Everyone was laughing at that! Atta said! I'm kidding Dot , Of course you can help take care and watch Flicka too! As Teen Dot said! Yay! Sweet ! I'm going to tell my friends! Queen Atta said, Okay! Wanna give a kiss to Flicka first! Teen Dot nodded and flutters lightly and Dot gives Flicka a kiss !

Then Teen Dot leaves out the door to go tell her Blueberry troupe about Flicka , As Baby Flicka Yawned cutely and falls asleep! Rosie Added! It looks like Flicka is tired now! You and Flicka can definitely use the rest right Know! As Queen Atta said! Yes! Your definitely right about that Rosie! As Queen Atta said, Flik , Hunny you can go do your work now ! As Flik said! Oh Atta , Are Your sure ! Queen Atta said! Yes ! I'm sure ! You can go hang out with the Circus Bugs now! I'll be okay now Flik ! Dr Flora will be in here with me and Flicka ! Go ahead! Flik!

As Flik said! Aww! Thank you so much Atta! If you need anything just send Dr Flora to come get me! Queen Atta smiles and said, Alright Flik! I Will let you know if I need you! Flik said, Okay Queen Atta!

Hey Guys , how would you like see my latest invention! Flik asked the Circus Bugs! Circus Bugs Agreed And follows Flik out! As Flik and the Circus Bugs left out the door! Queen Atta was holding Baby Flicka , While they were both asleep! As Dr Flora checking on Queen Atta and Baby Flicka!

Meanwhile, Outside of the anthill! Flik was talking with the Circus Bugs! Flik said! What do you think of our new baby guys isn't She the cutest thing! Rosie Added, Oh Flik Hunny! Your new Baby is so beautiful! Francis said! She's definitely has your Color Flik! Slim added in, She has Attas Look for sure! Gypsy Added You're New Baby is so adorable and cute Flik!

Heimilick Added! Yiah! Flicka is so adorable and beautiful! Flik Like me! Since I'm a beautiful butterfly! Manny added in! Flik my dear boy , you're new baby is so adorable and beautiful ! Flik Added, Thanks Guys ! What did you think of the baby Dim! As The other Circus Bugs, looked at Dim! Dim got Shy and blushes Red, Rosie said! Dim did you see the baby Hunny! Dim Shyly nodded Yes! Showing He liked the baby too and was able to see Baby Flicka Too, With that being said! Flik showed the Circus Bugs Fliks invention and described it being a baby walker for when Flicka starts to walk !

As The Circus Bugs were amazed by Fliks New Baby walker invention! That as There watching Flik shows them Moments later,

Teen Dot arrived back and said ! Hello again everyone! Flik I told the Blueberry troupe the good news and they were so overjoyed too, As Flik said! Hi Dot! That's wonderful that the Blueberry troupe loved the great news! The Circus Bugs said Hi Dot! Dim Shyly Blushes Red, Teen Dot came up to Dim, Dim Shyly backed and rubbed his two back legs against each other Shyly , Teen Dot said! Hi Dim! That was fun earlier ago doing that Bucking game! Don't you agree Dim! Dim Shyly looked at Teen Dot confused of as if Dim wasn't sure what Teen Dot was talking about! Teen Dot said! You don't know what I'm talking about do you Dim!

As The Circus Bugs look concerned about the little incident and Rosie took Teen Dot aside, said! I'm sorry Dot Hunny, Dim kinda suffered a Concussion to where he doesn't know or hardly remembering what just happened and from earlier when you two were playing! Teen Dot said! What ! Is this true ! Has Dim suffered a Concussion doesn't remember a thing ! Rosie said, we're sorry Dot! Your not mad at us are you ! Teen Dot said, No I'm not mad , It's Tony who should be to blame , He's the one that Knocked Dim out from the fire incident at the party and Dim is now suffering a Concussion! This is all Tony's fault ! Gypsy said! No need to worry Dot , No fret dear ! Dr Flora actually told us that from in the infirmary! That Dim might suffer a Concussion and symptoms will be blacking out and dizziness so Dr Flora gave us instructions in case Dim blacks out !

As Teen Dot who wipes her tears was about to cry but when The Circus Bugs told Teen Dot That Dim has suffered a Concussion, And told her Dr Flora gave them instructions in case Dim blacks out !

Teen Dot said! Ok ! That's a relief dose Dim still know we're friends! As Rosie said! Of course Dot , Dim knows you and him are friends Hunny! He's Just A little wonky

just need some time to recover still , I can still let Dim know for you if want me too dear ! As Teen Dot said, Oh thank you so much Rosie! No problem Dot Rosie Added !

Teen Dot flutters over to Dim , Dim Shyly stepped back and Teen Dot said! Feel better soon Dim! I like you Dim! Your a great friend Dim! Dot kisses Dim on the his injured forehead than on the lips again! As The other Circus Bugs went , WWWWhat in the world! Slim added ! I can't believe it Dot has feelings for Dim! Flik was awestruck too! Flik and The Circus Bugs, Just witnessing Dot kisses Dim! Dim Shyly Blushes Redder when Teen Dot kissed Dim! Flik said! Wow! Dot found her Crush !

She has a Crush on Dim! Francis added! I'll be darn Dot has a Crush on Dim! Teen Dot finished Kissing Dim on the lips and Teen Dot left ! With that Dim Shyly got confused and blushes Redder as The other Circus Bugs stared at Dim! Dim got Shy and nervous and was shaking and whimpering too , because the other Circus Bugs stared at Dim, Whereas from After , The Circus Bugs witnessed Dot kissing him!

As Rosie said! Dim! Easy Hunny everything will be okay now Dim! No need to feel embarrassed Dim! While Rosie is reassuring Dim, She reassures and explains to Dim! That Dot has a Crush on Him! As Dim Shyly but surely stopped shaking nervously! Dim Shyly looked at Rosie, Rosie said! Dot likes you Dim! She has a big crush on you Dim ! As Dim Shyly confused looks around than at Rosie! Rosie smiles and nods gently realizing It's true!

As Tuck and Roll made there smoochy sounds at Dim, Showing Teen Dot likes Dim! Has a Crush on Dim! Dim got Shy and stepped back , and Dim Shyly is Shaking And whimpering and flies back with out paying attention and Dims Head felt dizzy again, Knocks right into the Circus wagon ! As The Circus Bugs reacts and Rosie said! Oh dear Dim , Hunny hang on we're coming! The Circus Bugs went over and With Dim who blacked out again!


End file.
